Butterfree vs Beedrill
The battle of the early game bug types Interlude Wiz: Ah Pokemon, and all of the strong monsters you encounter on your journey. Boomstick: But you can't forget about the little guys that started you off. Wiz: Like Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. Boomstick: And Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon. Wiz: For this assessment we will be ignoring all trainer influence so no Mega Beedrill. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Beedrill Wiz: From Weedle to Kakuna and finally to Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon. Boomstick: Wha...what the fuck is that thing? Wiz: That's Beedrill the Poiso..... Boomstick: I fucking know that, but just why? Wiz: This is Pokemon remember? Boomstick: Oh right forgot. Well that's beside the point. Beedrill is a Bug/Poison type which means that it resists Fighting, Poison, Bug, Grass, and Fairy but takes super effective damage against from Fire, Flying, Rock, and Psychic type attacks. Wiz: Beedrill's ability is Swarm which powers up Bug type moves by 50% when Beedrill loses half of its health. Boomstick: It knows Poison Sting a Poison type attack that has a 30% chance of poisoning the target. Wait, how does that even work? Wiz: It likely shoots out poison from its stinger somewhat like a scorpion. Boomstick: Which stinger it has three? Wait it's the one on its butt isn't it? It's a spi...... Wiz: Anyway, Beedrill learns Fury Attack a normal type attack, while not powerful at first has the ability to hit up to five times. Boomstick: Pin Missile a Bug type attack that is almost identical to Furry Attack. Wiz: Focus Energy which increases critical hit ratio by two stages and Agility which increases Speed by two stages. Boomstick: While those move are super interesting its real power comes in three attacks Assurance, Poison Jab, and Fell Stinger. Wiz: Assurance is a Dark type attack that deals more damage if the opponent has all ready taken damage on the same turn. Boomstick: Poison Jab a, you guessed it a Poison type attack with a 30% chance of poisoning the opponent. Wiz: And Fell Stinger a Bug type attack, which raises the user Attack if the get a KO with it. Boomstick: That doesn't seem helpful since it's a 1v1. Wiz: True, but Beedrills are extremely territorial and often attack in swarms if anyone gets to close. Boomstick: Beedrill has great Speed, Special Defense, and Attack. But falls short in Defense and Special Attack. Wiz: Even with its flaws Beedrill is more or less a strait up attacker, with no support moves. So it runs into trouble when put ageist more defensive foes. Boomstick: But even so you still really don't want to mess with this thing. (Beedrill lets off its signature cry) Buttterfree Wiz: From Caterpie to Metapod and finally to Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. Boomstick: Bravo to you Gamefreak, I never could have guessed what this thing was based on. Thanks for letting me know. Wiz: Anyway, Butterfree is a Bug/Flying type Pokemon. So it resistant to Fighting, Bug, and Grass type attacks, but takes super effective damage from Flying, Rock, Fire, Electric, and Ice. Boomstick: Poor guy, it must really not like Winter. Wiz: It has the ability Compound Eyes,which raises the accuracy of its attacks by 33%, so accuracy is not a problem for this thing. Boomstick: Butterfree can learn a plethora of attacks like Confusion a Psychic type attack with a 10% chance of confusing the target. Gust a Flying type attack which is basically a mini tornado heading strait for your face. Psybeam which is basically a stronger version of confusion. Silver Wind a Bug type attack that when used has a 10% chance of raising all of its stats. And if it needs to bring out the big guns it uses Bug Buzz a Bug type attack that has a 10% chance of lowering the opponents Special Defense. Wiz: Butterfree also has a wide ray of support moves, such as poison Powder, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder. Which all do exactly as you would expect. Boomstick: Supersonic confuses the opponent by generating sound waves and Tailwind which doubles its Speed. Wiz: And Quiver Dance a very useful move, increasing Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. Boomstick: Still this thing doesn't seam very threatening, I mean the Pokedex states that all it does is look for honey on flowers. Wiz: It also states that its wings are covered in a toxic powder. Boomstick: Oh never mind then. Wiz: Butterfree has high Special Defense, Speed, and Special Attack, but low Attack and Defense. But even so Butterfree is still a very strong Pokemon. (Butterfree lets off its signature cry) Fight Butterfree is flying around looking for flowers when its spots something in the corner of its eye and flies up. It turns around and sees Beedrill angry with Butterfree for wondering into its territory. Beedrill gets into a battle stance and seeing it had no other choice, Butterfree did the same. Fight! Butterfree starts off by using Tailwind as Beedrill charges towards it, and hits Butterfree with Pursuit. Butterfree stumbles back and uses Supersonic, but Beedrill moved out of the way and uses Focus Energy. Beedrill then looks around for Butterfree, and when it looks up and sees Butterfree using Poison Powder on it, but to Butterfree's surprise it sees Beedrill rush through the powder and it hits Butterfree in the side with Fell Stinger. While Butterfree is trying to recover from the attack Beedrill uses Agility and quickly flies up into the air and back down hitting Butterfree and slams it to the ground. Butterfree quickly gets up and used Silver Wind, but to its dismay had little effect on Beedrill. Beedrill then rushes in and uses Fury Attack Butterfree quickly dodges most of them but gets hit square in the face with last hit. Butterfree then retaliates with Confusion, which hits Beedrill and does a lot of damage. Butterfree then uses Stun Spore and paralyzes Beedrill. Beedrill then uses Agility again to try and regain some Speed. While Beedrill is doing that Butterfree uses Quiver Dance to boost it's stats. Beedrill then uses Poison Sting to try to hit Butterfree, but can't do to being paralyzed. Butterfree then uses Bug Buzz which hits Beedrill knocking it down and lowers its Special Defense. Beedrill then gets up and uses Assurance which Butterfree quickly dodges. Beedrill then starts to rapidly us Poison Jab trying to hit Butterfree, but Butterfree keeps circling around Beedrill, trying to tire it out. Beedrill then suddenly stops from its paralysis. Butterfree then uses Gust, which tares off one off Beedrills arms. Beedrill as a last resort tries to hit Butterfree with a Poison Jab, which hits Butterfree, but didn't poison it. Butterfree then flies over Beedrill and uses Sleep Powder putting Beedrill to sleep. Butterfree then uses Psybeam hitting Beedrill it the head. Leaving a hole between Beedrill's eyes. KO! Buuterfree then leaves Beedrill's body laying on the ground as it continues on its search for flowers. Results Boomstick: I am at a loss for words. Wiz: While at first glance the fight might seam in Beedrill's favor, because its stats seam to counter Butterfree's with it having high Attack and Special Defense while Butterfree had high Special Attack and low Defense. It all came down to their move sets and typing. Boomstick: Beedrill had no moves that were super effective against Butterfree. While Butterfree's Confusion, Pysbeam, and Gust were. Wiz: And while Poison Powder would have no effect on Beedrill, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder would, leaving Beedrill open to attacks. Boomstick: And while at first Beedrill has the advantage for stats, having higher Hp, Attack, and Speed. While Butterfree would only have Special Attack and Defense. Butterfree's Quiver Dance raised its best stats to a level Beedrill just couldn't keep up to. It also doesn't help that Beedrill's only stat raising move Agility was completely outclassed by Tailwind. Wiz: And while Focus Energy could prove to be a threat to Butterfree, Butterfree still outclassed Beedrill. Boomstick: This battle just stung for Beedrill. Wiz: The winner is Butterfree.Category:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Company' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Series' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:EthanS4 Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015